The Life I Want
by BensonStabler
Summary: Elliot and Olivia go undercover, soon Olivia realizes her "pretend" life might be the one she really wants afterall
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I started another story….here we go!**

**The Life I've Always Wanted**

It was only supposed to be a two week undercover assignment. They were to pose as a married couple to infiltrate a baby smuggling ring, but nothing in this case had gone as planned and it's now been two months. Two months of Elliot and Olivia living together as a married couple. The assignment was starting to take its toll on Olivia. Living with her partner as his wife was starting to get to her, especially because she and Elliot had fallen into a married couple routine so easily.

The assignment had seemed so simple at the time. They were to move into a very swanky, exclusive neighborhood in upper Westchester County, a neighborhood populated by couples who were looking to adopt children. They had an excellent informant who gave them the information that children were being brought and then sold to the couples in there

And so they settled in, confident that they would get a break in the case quickly. Unfortunately, the only person they had met so far was their next door neighbor, who was the one that would be getting them their baby, but they didn't just want this guy, they wanted the big guy behind the little piece of shit. But that was a problem, as he was elusive, and no one in the neighborhood had met him.

Add to that the fact that It wasn't until they arrived and spoke with Seth Dugan, their neighbor, that they found out the way the system actually worked was that once they are given the baby, they have to live with the child for at least three months to see if they really want to go through with the adoption, then they pay for the child. That meant months of undercover work for them, as Novak had informed them she couldn't prosecute without one of them wearing a wire during the actual transfer of money for the child. When Olivia found this out, she wasn't happy but knew it was part of the job and she needed to do it, for the children.

But, Seth was continuously putting them off and now into their second month there, they still hadn't even received "their" child. Olivia was beginning to feel too comfortable living with Elliot as a married couple, and that was beginning to worry her.

She was beginning to look at him differently and had no idea where these feelings she was having were coming from. It had begun about a month ago. It had been a normal day. Elliot had gone to his fake job, Olivia stayed home and played the fake housewife, with their fake names, living their every day fake life; but for some reason that night Elliot had brought home flowers for her. She had been surprised and pleased. More pleased than she thought she should be. And since that night, she'd always smiled and got butterflies in her stomach when she would hear his key hit the front door. She didn't know what was going on. Was it just the close proximity they were forced into that was bringing about these feelings? They had been partners for twelve years, she never thought of him as anything but a friend. Or did she and she just couldn't admit it? Why did it feel different now? Was it because they were undercover and had no one but each other, or was it that she finally stopped fighting what she actually had been feeling for the past twelve years?

She figured the reason didn't matter, Elliot had never felt that way about her, and she was sure he still didn't. He was still married to Kathy, she thought to herself. The flowers were just Elliot being kind. Nothing more, she decided.

Olivia was startled out of her thoughts as she heard Elliot come through the front door.

"Honey! I'm home," she heard him yell sarcastically.

Laughing, Olivia emerged from the kitchen and without missing a beat said, "How was your day, dear?"

Elliot and Olivia both began to chuckle again at the situation.

"Good. How was your day, Mrs. Williams?" Elliot asked using their undercover name.

"Oh just grand, Mr. Williams," she responded dryly.

"Seriously, Liv. How was your day? I know you're getting bored hanging around this house everyday" he said, concerned.

"I guess it was okay," she responded.

Moving closer to her, Elliot rubbed her back and shoulders as he said, "Liv, I'm sorry. This should be over soon."

His touch startled her and shook her to her core. It was unexpected but welcomed. She didn't understand these feelings she was having, but she wanted to.

"El, you suck at lying. It doesn't look like this is ending any time soon. They keep putting us off about getting the baby. This is just ridiculous. We need to make some kind of move here." Olivia told him, moving away from his touch and turning around.

"We have to play this their way. We need to get the baby, but can't seem too eager."

"Yeah, I get that Elliot, but they'd said they give us the baby and then we'd have the trial period of three months before we pay them. Elliot we're gonna be here at least another three months! I don't know if I can do this anymore!" Olivia yelled.

"Liv, calm down please," Elliot begged moving closer to her. "What's going on with you? You're on edge all the time, you can't wait for this case to be over. This isn't like you. Talk to me, please?"

"I'm sorry….it's..just…it's nothing…El, really…it's nothing, just a bit of cabin fever. As much fun as being Rachel Williams has been, I want to be Olivia Benson again," she explained.

Turning her gently around once more and rubbing her back again, Elliot said, "I know. I get this is hard. It's part of the job though. You always give the job 110%. I just don't understand why your itching to get out of here."

"Aren't you? I mean don't you want to go back to the kids? What about Kathy? Don't you miss your actual wife?" Olivia said smirking.

"Of course I miss my kids, but I'm on the job they know that. As far as Kathy goes….I ummm…Liv, we've been divorced for about six months now." Elliot admitted.

Olivia felt a shiver run through her. She couldn't help but smile a bit at the fact that Elliot was no longer married and she felt like a real shitty friend for being happy at the demise of Elliot's marriage.

"God, El I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asked.

Running his hand down his face and sighing, Elliot began to explain that he didn't tell anyone at work. He wasn't ready to deal with all the questions people would have and just decided not to talk about it

"Not even me?" Olivia asked with hurt in her voice.

"Liv, I'm sorry. It had nothing to do with not wanting to tell you, I just wasn't ready to deal with it all and talking about it would make it real. When I started getting past it, and feeling better, I thought if I mentioned it, it would just bring it all back. I was going to tell you when this assignment was over." Elliot explained.

"It's okay, El. I understand. Are you okay?" She asked genuinely concerned for him.

"Yeah, I am. It was hard at first, but I'm past it and we're both moving on." Elliot told her.

"Moving on? You mean Kathy is dating? Does that mean you are too?" she asked without trying to seem like she was prying.

"I think Kathy is dating, not really sure. I've gone out a few times, nothing serious. Just trying to get back out there. It's been a while for me, ya know?"

Feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of Elliot dating someone, Olivia decided she needed to remove herself from the situation and the conversation, she just wasn't sure how since she brought the subject up.

"Wow, that's great El. I'm happy for you," she managed to say.

"Gee, Liv your enthusiasm is overwhelming me right now," Elliot said sarcastically.

Olivia knew she should have said she was happy for Elliot with a little more conviction in her voice, but she couldn't manage it. The thought of Elliot dating other women did something to her, something she wasn't very proud of. She realized she was jealous. It was a simple concept, yet the most complex thing she'd ever experienced. She was jealous of the fact that her fake husband was dating other women. She thought she was nuts and She figured Elliot would have no doubt about that if he ever found out.

"I'm sorry, El, really, I am happy for you. Is there anyone special?" she asked, dying to know and at the same time scared to death to hear the answer.

"Nah, a few casual dates that's all," said Elliot.

Olivia sighed and immediately she felt guilty for her relief. Elliot deserved to be happy. In fact, she didn't know of anyone who deserved it more so than him.

"Hey, tomorrow is Saturday, why don't we do something? You look like you need to get out of here for a while," Elliot said, interrupting her thoughts

"Sounds, great, except we aren't allowed to leave the neighborhood remember?"

"Yeah, well there's gotta be something to do around here," Elliot said. "And what is this shit about not being able to leave the neighborhood? I feel like we're in some bad horror flick or something."

"I know, right? I guess since everyone in the neighborhood is buying their children they all just only feel safe socializing with each other. It is pretty damn creepy."

"Well no creepy stuff tomorrow. I don't have to work, so we'll just walk around the neighborhood or something, see if we can have a good time and pump our neighbors for some info while we're at it. Sound good?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," she replied.

They stood there looking at each other awkwardly then. Neither was sure why. They'd been living together for two months now, but something was different this time. Elliot's phone began to ring, startling them both out of their thoughts.

"Frank Williams," Elliot answered.

"Yeah, okay, I got it. We'll see you around eight. Thanks," he said as he hung up.

"Who was it?" Olivia asked.

"That was Seth, we're getting our new baby tonight at eight," Elliot explained.

"Wow, okay so what do we do?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Well, the baby's room is all set, so I guess he just drops the baby off to us and our three month "trial period" begins." Elliot said.

"Wow," Olivia said anxiously. "Well, you're right about the room and we have diapers and baby formula so I guess we have what we nee for the moment right?"

"Liv, relax. It's fine. It's a baby, we can do this. I've had five of them. Why are you so nervous?"

Pacing the room, Olivia said, "I don't know, El…I mean….we're…we're this baby's family at least for the time being. We're responsible for him."

"I know, Liv. But, you'll be great, you're great with kids. It'll be fine, I promise" Elliot said placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"I hope so," Olivia responded with a whisper, before closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, Elliot was still staring into her eyes, his hands still on her shoulders. They both hesitatingly moved their faces towards each other. Elliot then backed away, looking to Olivia for some sort of sign that continuing forward was what she wanted. When he found it, he moved closer again, their lips grazing each other's. Without warning, the doorbell rang and startled Olivia. She stepped back from Elliot and immediately brought her hand to her mouth.

"Liv, shit I'm so sorry….I thought…"

Elliot was interrupted again by the doorbell ringing again.

"Hang on!" he yelled.

"El, it's gotta be Seth with the baby, we need to answer it. We can talk about this later, but don't be sorry. Nothing happened. It's fine." she said lying through her teeth.

Elliot shook his head and ran his hands down his face, trying to regain some semblance of sanity after almost kissing his partner.

Olivia opened the door and greeted their neighbor.

"Seth, how are you? Come in please," Olivia said.

"Rachel, Frank," he nodded. "It's great to see you," Seth said.

"And who is this little cutie pie," Olivia asked as she went to take the baby from Seth's arms.

"This is Jake. He's three months old, and he's your new son," Seth said to them.

"Hi Jake," Olivia said in a sing song tone tone.

Elliot couldn't help but smile at the sight of Olivia with Jake. She looked like a natural. He always knew Olivia wanted a child and that she would make a great mother, but watching her bond so naturally with this child so quickly blew him away.

Seth reached in his pocket and pulled out some papers. He explained that they were Jake's immunization records, along with his birth certificate naming them, Frank and Rachel Williams, his parents. The birth certificate was totally legit and there should be no problems. He said they would meet the main guy in about three months and give him their payment of $50,000 then. They were also told, as they were when they moved in, that a condition of getting the child meant living in this neighborhood only, and only socializing with the neighbors. He warned that they would be watched even more closely now that they received their child.

"You're expected to attend a party that my wife and I are throwing tomorrow night. Be there at eight. Most of the neighborhood will be there as well , with their kids. It will be a good chance for you to meet anyone you haven't met yet." Seth explained.

Walking Seth to the door, Elliot shook his hand and thanked him, assuring him that he and Rachel would love to come to the party tomorrow night. Once Seth had departed, Elliot closed the door behind him and turned around to see Olivia standing there with Jake. His heart was full again at the sight.

"Hey, you wanna hold him?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Sure," Elliot exclaimed.

Handing Jake to Elliot, Olivia was overcome by a feeling of family. She wasn't used to this feeling and it scared her. All of this scared her. She'd almost kissed Elliot, they had a new baby sort of and they were playing virtual house and yet, despite the nerves, she couldn't help but smile at the way Elliot immediately took to Jake. She'd always known Elliot was a natural with kids, but there was something different about witnessing it first hand at this point.

"So what'd ya think? Should we get him to bed?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, come on," Elliot said as he began walking upstairs.

They made their way to the nursery they had decorated for the baby. Elliot went to put Jake down in the crib but Olivia stopped him. She took Jake from Elliot's arms and held him, kissing his cheeks and telling him good night before laying him gently in the crib.

After a moment longer, they quietly began to walk out of the room, but they both stopped at the doorway. turning back to look at the baby boy who in a matter of about thirty minutes was able to capture both their hearts without warning.

"He'll be fine, Liv come on let's get some sleep. I have no doubt he'll be up in a few hours," Elliot said leading Olivia out of the doorway.

Since the baby has arrived, Elliot and Olivia would now be forced to share a bedroom since they weren't sure how closely they would be monitored.

They awkwardly got ready for bed, avoiding eye contact with each other. Neither knew what to say, there was one bed, they almost kissed before, the whole situation felt extremely uncomfortable.

Olivia got into bed first and pulled the covers over herself, she looked over at Elliot who was just standing there.

"El, get in. It's fine. We've been partners for tweleve years I think we can share a bed," Olivia said.

"You think so? Even after…ummm….even after what happened….er almost happened before?" Elliot asked.

"We were just caught up in the moment, El. It was nothing, seriously, it's fine. Let's just forget it okay?" Olivia said completely lying to herself and Elliot once more, as she wanted that almost kiss more than anything.

"What if I don't want to forget it?" Elliot mumbled to himself.

**A/N: Life with a new baby proves to be more difficult than Elliot or Olivia had originally thought. Will they ever get to talk about that "almost" kiss? **

**Drop me a review…here or on twitter Qgirl25 Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

Olivia was awakened by a clanking noise coming from downstairs. She immediately sat up to gather her thoughts, as she was confused as to where she was for a moment. She looked over and didn't see Elliot next to her. She quickly threw the covers back and jumped out of bed, making her way to Jake's room. When she got there, she saw a sight that melted her heart. There was Elliot standing by the window in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. She took in his amazing body, as she watched him with Jake in his arms trying to sing him back to sleep. She couldn't help but laugh at the way Elliot completely sang off key.

He must have heard her laughs, because he immediately turned around, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"I think I got him back to sleep," he said as he laid Jake back into the crib and quietly made his way towards the door.

Elliot walked out the door past Olivia, who seemed content to just stand there staring at Jake. Elliot turned around when he noticed Olivia was not following him.

"Liv, you coming?"

Turning around to face Elliot she said, "Yeah…yeah…sorry." Before closing the door, she took one more look into the crib and whispered, "I love you Jake."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morning seemed to have arrived very quickly. Olivia was awakened by the sun shining through the curtains of the bedroom. She woke up with an overwhelming feeling of contentment and happiness. Once again, she looked over and Elliot was not lying next to her. She went to Jake's room and didn't see Elliot or Jake. A slight feeling of panic came over her until she heard voices coming from downstairs. She made her way into the kitchen where she found Elliot feeding Jake, although most of the food was on Elliot instead of in Jake.

"Morning," she said smiling at them both.

"Morning," Elliot said returning the smile.

"Why didn't you wake me when he got up? You were up with him last night too," Olivia asked.

"Umm don't take this the wrong way Liv, but you sleep like a rock. He was crying like crazy and you just continued to snore," Elliot replied with a smirk on his face.

"I do not snore!" she replied with her face turning beat red.

"Yeah, okay." Elliot said sarcastically. "You look good," he remarked taking note of the fact that she was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties.

Completely embarrassed again, Olivia brought her hand to her mouth and mumbled "Oh God!"

Elliot stood up walking towards her he leaned in and whispered, "No, seriously you look good."

He walked up the stairs yelling back to her, "I'm gonna take a shower, you be okay?"

Stilling reeling from the comment and the closeness Olivia stammered, "Yeah..Yeah we'll be okay."

Olivia walked over to Jake and picked up where Elliot left off feeding him. She made funny faces at him and baby noises and never felt so much happiness in her life. When he was done eating, she cleaned him up and brought him upstairs. On their way up, they bumped into Elliot coming out in nothing but a towel. Olivia was embarrassed, Elliot was not. Motioning toward their bedroom, Elliot said, "I'm gonna get dressed then we can all go out and check out the neighborhood. Sound good?"

Still not taking her eyes off Elliot in a towel, Olivia stammered a bit before finally saying, "Yeah, yeah….umm…I'll go get Jake dressed while you get dressed."

Feeling a bit of sweat on her brow, Olivia quickly made her way into Jake's room. They had brought so many clothes for him, she didn't even know what to put him in. She didn't know if it was warm or cold and was being overwhelmed at the thought that she couldn't even figure out how to dress this child. She stood there for what seemed like forever, until Elliot finally came in and saw her crying.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"El, I don't know if I can do this," Olivia said between sobs.

"Do what Liv?"

Motioning around the room and at Jake she said, "This Elliot! All of this. I'm standing her and I have no idea what to dress him in. Is it warm out? Is it cold out? What kind of mother doesn't know how to dress their child to go out, I mean…not that I'm his mother…you know what I meant."

"I know what you meant, Liv and it's fine. You've never done this before. It's normal to be overwhelmed. I was outside earlier getting the newspaper, it's pretty warm out. You can put him in shorts. See, that was easy," Elliot said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, easy for you. You have five kids, you've done this Elliot. I haven't. We are responsible for this child. I don't know if I can do this for three months," Olivia explained.

"Liv, you can do this. You are great with kids, actually you are amazing with them. I have faith in you, or I wouldn't be undercover with you right now. We can do this together, trust me okay?" Elliot pleaded.

Lowering her head into her hands, Olivia let out a bit of a sob. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and told her it would be okay, that they could do this.

"Come on, Liv, tell me you are with me on this. We back out now someone knew has to start over and we need to get these kids out of here as soon as possible."

"I know…I know you're right. Okay, we can do this. I know we can," Olivia said trying to convince both herself and Elliot.

"Good, now put these on him," Elliot said handing her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for Jake.

"Hey El, how old do you think Jake is? We were supposed to get a newborn weren't we?" she asked.

"Seth never promised a newborn, we just assumed. I would say he's probably about ten months old, my question is where has he been for ten months and where is his birth mother?" Elliot said sighing.

When Jake was all dressed, Olivia was extremely proud of herself. Elliot couldn't help but grin at the pride she took in dressing the little boy.

"Okay, well looks like we're all ready let's go have some fun huh?" Elliot said.

Rubbing noses with Jake Olivia said in a baby-like tone, "Do you wanna go play outside Jakey?"

"Geez, Liv you don't want the kid to get a complex or his ass kicked at school do you? Please don't call him Jakey!" Elliot said grinning.

Laughing, Olivia handed Jake to Elliot and grabbed his bag and said "Okay dad."

She immediately regretted it after she said it. They weren't Jake's parents, she knew this in her heart and her head but it couldn't help but feel like they were a family right now. She and Elliot were responsible for this little boy's well being as long as he is in their care and she had no idea what kind of life he's had for the past ten months. She figured Jake would be very lucky to have Elliot as a father. She also started worrying that after only one night she was beginning to think of them as a family. She had to remind herself this isn't real. This is an assignment. She isn't really Elliot's wife, Jake isn't really their son, and this life they've made over the past few months isn't real.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After walking around the neighborhood for about thirty minutes, Elliot, Olivia and Jake came upon a playground. There were many parents there with their own kids, or the kids they brought from Seth. Elliot and Olivia figured this was the best way to get information, work the other parents.

They approached the other couples on the playground introducing themselves. They sat Jake down in the sandbox with the other kids, and joined the parents in their conversation. Most of the conversations were just about experienced moms giving the first-time moms advice. No one brought up anything that involved Seth or the buying of the children. Elliot and Olivia weren't sure if some of these children were with their biological parents or not. They decided not to push anything with these couples in the event they were biologically theirs. They figured they would be able to gather more intelligence at Seth's party tonight.

Elliot and Olivia played in the park with Jake for about two more hours till they could tell Jake needed a nap. They said goodbye to the couples they had met and told them they would see them at the party tonight.

They made their way back to their house and decided to give Jake a bath before putting him down for a nap, as he was covered in sand. Instead of getting upset that she had never given a child a bath before, Olivia was very honest with Elliot. She was embarrassed, however, he assured her he would teach her everything she needed to know about bathing a child.

When they were done bathing Jake, Elliot took him out of the tub and Olivia wrapped a towel around him. Each of them commented on how adorable he looked.

"That was actually pretty fun," Olivia said.

"Yeah, it's really fun when their full of mud and things you can't identify after they've been outside all day and into everything," Elliot said dryly.

"Hmm I can only imagine," Olivia responded.

"Okay, well let's get him dressed and get him down for a nap," Elliot said.

"Hey, El?"

"Yeah?

"Would you mind if I tried to do this on my own? I mean, you'll be going back to work…er..I mean your fake job on Monday so I'll be on my own with him, figure I better get used to all this," Olivia explained.

Smiling at the fact that Olivia wanted to do this on her own Elliot said, "I don't mind at all. I'll be in the bedroom I think I need another shower. I know you'll be fine, but just call me if you need me," he said to Olivia. "Later buddy," he said as he looked at Jake.

Elliot went into the bedroom, undressed himself and went to the shower. He let the hot water scorch his body as his thoughts wandered to Olivia and their almost kiss the night before, he almost thought of turning the water to cold at the thought. He couldn't help but smile remember the day he had with Olivia and Jake. When he was finished he wrapped a towel around his waist walking out into the bedroom where he was surprised to be looking at Olivia looking at him in a towel.

"Oh Elliot! I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be finished so fast," she said turning away embarrassed.

"Jesus, Liv, I have a towel on, it's no big deal. You've seen me with no shirt on before. Relax!" he quipped back.

Elliot moved closer to Olivia closing almost all the space that existed between them.

"Why are you so suddenly nervous and weird around me? Anything to do with our almost kiss you refuse to talk about?" Elliot whispered into Olivia's ear.

"I'm not nervous around you!," Olivia exclaimed.

"Yeah, keep tellin yourself that," Elliot said slightly annoyed as he took his clothes walking back into the bathroom.

Elliot emerged from the bathroom about 10 minutes later dressed in a black suit that caused Olivia to hang her mouth open.

"Wow! You clean up good, Stabler," Olivia joked.

"Yeah, thanks," Elliot replied still being cold toward Olivia.

"El, come on what's wrong? Why the attitude?" Olivia questioned.

"Really? Really Liv? We almost kissed the other night but you don't want to talk about it or act like it even happened and you want to know what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Elliot replied.

"El," Olivia began.

"Liv, don't worry about it. Obviously it was no big deal to you. Why don't you get in the shower, we need to leave soon. Don't wanna be late for the party," Elliot said cutting her off.

"Fine," Olivia whispered walking in the bathroom.

Elliot went downstairs turning on the TV to wait for Olivia. He sighed as he thought about everything. The kiss that didn't happen, the day in the park, bathing Jake. His head was spinning. He could usually read Olivia like a book, but he didn't understand anything right now, especially her hesitate attitude to even talk about what almost happened.

About fifteen minutes later, Olivia came down the stairs in a slinky black dress. Elliot was rendered speechless. So turned on by the way she looked, he forget for a moment he was angry at her.

"Wow, you….you look amazing," Elliot told her moving closer to her.

Smiling at the compliment, Olivia responded, "Thanks. Can you… I can't reach….can you zip me up?" Olivia stammered.

Laughing at her embarrassment, Elliot walked behind her and slowly zipped her dress up while dragging one finger up her back at the same time. A shiver ran down Olivia's spine as goose bumps formed on her back. She was so turned on she felt it right to her core. When the zipper reached the top of the dress, Elliot leaned in and whispered, "You really do look amazing, hot actually. You cold or something?" he joked noticing the goose bumps on her back and knowing damn well he put them there.

Turning around so they were practically flush against each other, Olivia said, "Yeah, it's a bit chilly in here, thanks for noticing."

Looking for any excuse to touch him, Olivia reached for his tie but Elliot grabbed her hand before she could get her hands on it.

"Your tie's crooked, I was just gonna fix it for you," Olivia said.

"Oh, okay…sure," Elliot said amused at Olivia's lame attempts to get closer to him.

Elliot leaned in and grazed his lips across hers, as he did the other night but this time nothing was stopping him from going further. When Olivia didn't object, he crashed his lips to hers. She brought her hands to his face cupping it. His tongue was begging her for contact, she didn't deny him any access which garnered a moan from deep in Elliot's throat. His hands were around her waist as he ran them up and down her back. He began to unzip the dress he had just zipped up. The dress then fell to floor, as Olivia stood there in her bra and panties.

"God, you're beautiful," Elliot said to her as his lips crashed to hers once more.

"El…we….we need to go," Olivia said in between moans.

"Shit! I know. I want you so bad though, you have no idea," Elliot whispered.

"I think I do," Olivia whispered back.

Pulling away from her, Elliot bent down picking her dress up off the floor and handing it to her. She slipped herself back into it and turned around so he could zip her up again. With her back still to him, he moved closer and started kissing her neck running his lips and tongue down her collarbone and back up. He forced himself to stop, although it was the last thing he wanted to do, he knew they were here for a job and needed to get to that party.

Olivia ran upstairs to get Jake, leaving Elliot standing in the living room by himself wondering what the hell just happened.

"You ready?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm ready. Remember you're Rachel and I'm Frank okay?" Elliot reminded her.

"Yeah, got it," she said as she headed for the front door.

"Hey, Liv,"

Turning around with the baby in her arms Olivia said, "Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna forget what just happened here and I promise you I'm not gonna let you either," Elliot stated.

"Okay," Olivia said.

"Okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah, okay, we'll talk later," she responded.

"Yeah, we will," Elliot said as he kissed her one more time leaving her breathless as he walked out the front door.

**A/N: Party at Seth's house! A jealous Olivia, a jealous Elliot, and why the hell can't Olivia admit what's going on?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews my friends!**

Olivia, Elliot and Jake arrived at Seth's house who only lived about three houses down. It was a modest looking home. As they entered they were greeted by Seth and his wife Monica. They were then introduced to their four children, Maya, Jordan, Chris and Kayla. They ranged in age from twelve to two years old.

They all made their way out to the back porch where the party was already in full swing. It seemed that everyone in the neighborhood was in attendance with their children. Monica told Olivia that she could put Jake in the playroom with the other children. They have five teenage girls in there that were watching the children.

Olivia was hesitant to let Jake out of her sight and Elliot could see that in her eyes. He gave Olivia a look that told her everything would be okay and to do as Monica asked. Elliot didn't want Olivia acting too suspicious, letting the cop in her come out, for fear of their cover being blown. As far as these people were concerned, Frank and Rachel were just a couple who were looking to get a baby. Elliot could feel Olivia becoming extremely overprotective of Jake, a sign that worried him.

A few hours had passed with Elliot and Olivia working the crowd in their usual way gathering as much information as possible. When they finally had a moment alone, they began to compare notes and both realized the other had made absolutely no progress. These people were so tight-lipped about what was going on in this neighborhood and with these kids Elliot and Olivia had no idea where to go from here.

Seth called Olivia over to meet a friend of his, Douglas Weller. Olivia shook his hand and Douglas immediately started flirting with her, something that did not go unnoticed by Elliot who was not far away. Elliot saw Olivia laughing at Douglas' jokes and placing her hand on his arm in a completely innocent manner, but of course Elliot blew it all out of proportion. He quickly made his way over to them putting his arm around Olivia, as if he were staking his claim. He held out his hand and introduced himself to Douglas.

"Your wife is quite beautiful," Douglas said to Elliot.

"That she is," Elliot replied.

Olivia knew she was turning red. She wondered if Elliot agreed with Douglas for the sake of their cover. They were undercover as a married couple, so of course he would have to think she's beautiful or did he really mean it she wondered to herself. Remembering what happened just before they left for the party, Olivia began to smile and realized Elliot meant every damn word of it. He thought she was beautiful.

A blonde woman then approached them wrapping her arm around Douglas' neck and kissing him on the cheek.

She held out her hand to Olivia then to Elliot introducing herself as Douglas' wife, Renee.

"So Rachel, where have you been hiding this guy?" Renee asked motioning towards Elliot.

Renee then moved closer to Elliot and asked him to dance. She actually didn't give him a chance to say no, pulling him out on the make-shift dance floor. Olivia looked on as Renee wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and started dancing very close to him. Olivia felt a twinge inside her that didn't surprise her but frightened her a bit. She was taken aback by the degree of jealousy she felt watching this other woman practically dry humping Elliot on the dance floor.

"Don't mind my wife," Douglas said to Olivia. "She's a huge flirt but harmless."

"Yeah, right," Olivia mumbled.

Not wanting to watch the display on the dance floor anymore, Olivia decided to go check on Jake. She went into the playroom where all the children were gathered. She stood in the doorway and just watched Jake in awe. She couldn't believe how quickly and easily she had fallen in love with this child. Everything he did amazed her. She watched as he pulled himself up on the coffee table, tried to take a step and then fell right back down. She laughed at how he continued to repeat the same thing, with the same ending. No matter how hard he tried, Jake continued to end up on the floor on his butt but he never gave up, Olivia loved that about him.

She walked over to pick him up. She went back outside to where the party was. She noticed that Renee had finally extracted herself from Elliot's lower half and was relieved. She went looking around for Elliot but saw him talking with Douglas and decided to avoid that situation. She was a bit uncomfortable with Douglas' flirting earlier and decided to just stay away.

Olivia figured she would just wait with Jake for Elliot to find them. Unfortunately, she was then approached by Renee and knew there was nowhere to run.

Olivia was hoping Elliot would see the distress she was feeling in her eyes and come to rescue her but he wasn't even paying attention. She now knew she had no choice but to endure a conversation with the woman who she concluded wanted to fuck the hell out of her husband.

"Frank's a great dancer," said Renee.

"Oh yeah he's a real Fred Astaire," Olivia responded sarcastically.

Sensing that Olivia was a little uncomfortable, Renee changed the subject to Jake. A subject that Olivia would gladly talk about all day long. She began laughing and smiling when Renee asked questions about him.

Elliot looked up from his conversation with Douglas and saw Olivia across the yard. Her hair was blowing in the wind landing on her face while Jake played with the earrings that dangled from her ears. Elliot couldn't help but be mesmerized at the sight of Olivia with Jake. It was so natural he thought to himself. She was beautiful. She was happy, he saw it in her eyes, her face and he felt it.

"You have a beautiful family," Douglas said to Elliot motioning toward Olivia and Jake.

"Yeah….yeah I do," Elliot said smiling.

My family Elliot thought to himself, Olivia and Jake are my family. He couldn't help but smile at the thought, the fantasy and yet deep inside he knew none of this was real. Olivia wasn't really his wife. Jake wasn't really his son. They were not really his family, but if wishing made it true he thought.

"Frank? Hey Frank you okay?" Douglas asked noticing Elliot was far off in his own thoughts staring at Olivia and Jake.

Not taking his eyes off Olivia, Elliot said, "Yeah…yeah I'm fine…I think I just fell in love with my wife."

"Excuse me" Douglas questioned.

Realizing what he had just said, Elliot needed to back pedal. "I meant fell in love with her all over again. You know what I mean, Doug!" Elliot said slapping him on the back as if they were pals who were joking around.

"Oh yeah, of course. I mean your wife is one hot piece of ass, I could fall for that every night," Douglas said with a lust in his voice that sent Elliot over the edge.

Grabbing Douglas' shirt collar Elliot said, "What did you just say about my wife?"

"Hey Frank I didn't mean anything by it. I mean you can't deny the world that," Douglas said pointing at Olivia.

Grabbing Douglas harder Elliot got right in his face and said, "If you ever refer to my wife as a hot piece of ass again, I will kick the living shit out of you. Do you understand?"

Seeing what was going on Olivia and Renee ran over to Elliot and Douglas. Olivia handed Jake to Renee as she approached Elliot putting her hands on his, which were almost wrapped around Douglas' neck.

"Hey, El…Frank…Frank look at me!" Olivia whispered trying not to make a scene. "Let him go. Come on let's get Jake and go home."

Reluctantly, Elliot let go of Douglas who immediately took a cheap shot at Elliot punching him in the face. Elliot fell to the ground and Olivia knew she wouldn't be able to talk him down now. Elliot immediately threw a punch back with Douglas now on the ground. Elliot got down on the ground with him and continued to punch him until Seth and a few other party goers finally pulled him off.

"What the hell is going on here?" Seth asked.

"This asshole…he…he was making rude comments about my wife and I tried to inform him nicely to cut the shit, so he took a swing at me," Elliot explained.

"Seth I'm really sorry if we ruined the party. We're gonna just go now," Olivia said as she took Jake from Renee.

Walking Elliot and Olivia to the door, Seth turned to them and said "Look you two, I like you. I know how Douglas can get with the ladies. I apologize for his behavior. I probably would have hit him too Frank."

Smiling Elliot shook Seth's hand and thanked him for having them to the party. As Olivia, Elliot and Jake walked away Seth yelled to them "We'll talk tomorrow guys. Have a good night."

Olivia and Elliot turned back and waved to their host. As they walked home Jake began to fall asleep in Olivia's arms. She sent Elliot a look that told him he was in deep shit when they got home.

As they entered the house, Jake was completely asleep on Olivia's shoulder. Elliot asked her if she wanted him to take him upstairs and put him to bed. Olivia didn't speak; she just shot Elliot a look that said she would handle it herself as she made her way upstairs. Elliot knew that look. He'd seen it many times before. He sighed as he followed Olivia up the stairs. He watched as Olivia took Jake into his bedroom. Elliot whispered goodnight to Jake and walked into their bedroom.

As he entered the bedroom, Elliot was quickly trying think of some way to explain his actions at the party. He knew no matter what he said Olivia was pissed. He threw off his shirt and pants ending up in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts. He went to the mirror and looked at the shiner he was sporting courtesy of Douglas.

"Hope it hurts," he heard Olivia say as she walked into the bedroom.

"Well you have your wish, it hurts like a bitch," Elliot responded.

"Good! You deserve it. What the hell were you thinking Elliot starting a fight with someone? Shit we are undercover!" Olivia began to yell until she realized Jake was in the next room sleeping.

"He called you a hot piece of ass Olivia. He was eyeballing you up and down like he wanted to fuck you right there. What was I supposed to do?" Elliot asked pleading his case.

"You let it go Elliot! We deal with pervs all the time. How many times has a perp come on to me during an interrogation? We let it go Elliot. Jesus, what was different tonight?" Olivia asked as she walked into the bathroom.

She came out with a bunch of first aid supplies to tend to Elliot's wound. As pissed off at him as she was, she couldn't let him just bleed all over the place. "Sit," she said in a commanding voice pointing to the bed.

Elliot did as he was told and sat on the bed.

"Well? You gonna answer my question? What was so different this time? Why did you fight with that asshole?"

"For you Olivia! I did it for you! I couldn't stand the way he was talking about you, like a piece of meat or something and I was jealous. He was standing there wanting to fuck you right there and all I could think was dammit she's my wife if anyone's gonna fuck her it's gonna be me! You happy now?" Elliot said with a raised voice as he stood up grabbed his pillow and a blanket and made his way to the door.

"Wait," Olivia whispered.

"What?" Elliot asked turning around to face her.

"You were jealous?" Olivia asked coyly.

"Yeah, I was jealous. You want to break me down and make me say it over and over again? I. was. jealous Olivia. The thought of you with that guy, with any guy, shit Olivia."

"Sit back down please. I need to fix your face." Olivia said smiling.

"Don't worry about it, Olivia. Remember I deserved it, you said it yourself." Elliot spat back.

"You didn't deserve that, Elliot. I'm sorry. Please come back and sit down. The least I can do is fix your face since you were defending my honor," she said smirking.

Elliot smiled walking back over to the bed throwing the pillow and blanket onto the bed. He sat down just smiling at Olivia.

Olivia brought a wet washcloth to the side of Elliot's eye to clean up the blood from the cut Douglas left when he hit him. Leaning in, she applied some antiseptic to the wound. She tried not to meet Elliot's eyes, which she could feel on her. Her heart was racing at the conversation they had just had. He called her his wife. He said he wanted to fuck her. What the hell was going on she wondered. Now she found herself standing between his legs while he sat on the bed with nothing on but a pair of boxer shorts. He was so close. She could smell him. She loved his scent. She loved him, she thought to herself.

"I think that should do it," Olivia said as she placed a band aid on the cut.

Before Olivia could remove her hand from Elliot's head, he grabbed it. She looked down at saw his blue eyes staring back at her. She was mesmerized by the way he was looking at her.

"Liv," he choked out.

"Elliot don't," she responded trying to free the arm he was holding.

Elliot stood up still holding onto Olivia's hand, leaned in and whispered, "Don't what Olivia? Don't do this?" he asked as he crashed his lips to hers.

Olivia wanted to fight it, she tried to fight it. She knew it was wrong. This was her partner, her best friend. No good could come from this she thought to herself, but his hold on her was too strong. It wasn't his physical hold, Olivia knew he would never force her to do anything; it was the emotional hold he had on her that wouldn't allow her to fight what was happening. It was that same emotional hold that scared the hell out of her.

She gave into the kiss snaking her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Their tongues fought for dominance. Olivia could feel Elliot's reaction to her, as he was only in his boxer shorts. She felt his erection against her stomach, although she was fully clothed. She ran her hands down his back, feeling every inch of his rock hard body. She couldn't get enough of feeling every inch of him. She moved her hands to Elliot's chest, splaying her hands all over him. She looked down at his rock hard abs, as she ran her hands over them, coming extremely close to Elliot's already rock hard penis. She heard him moan and the close contact.

Elliot watched as Olivia ran her hands up and down his hard shaft. He was so turned on watching her touch him. He wrapped his arms around her waist tugging at the hem of her shirt from the back. In one swoop, he pulled her shirt off throwing it behind him. He took in the sight of his partner standing there with her hand on his dick in her black laced bra. Again, he brought his lips closer to her, this time he latched onto her bare neck. He took her face in his hands running his fingers through her hair while plying her neck with open kisses. Olivia moaned and Elliot felt his dick twitch at the sound she made.

"I want you so bad Liv," he whispered into her ear.

"God, Elliot," she replied.

Suddenly, without any warning, Olivia backed away and gasped brining her hand to her mouth.

"Liv, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Elliot asked concerned.

"God no Elliot you didn't hurt me," Olivia responded.

"Then what? What is it?" he asked moving closer to her.

"It's just….Elliot...I can't do this…I can't sleep with you," Olivia said to a stunned Elliot.

**A/N: Yeah I left ya hangin! Always leave them wanting more! **

**Why can't Olivia sleep with Elliot? She obviously wants him….what's up? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Review here or on twitter Qgirl25 **

**Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

Elliot was stunned by Olivia's words. She couldn't sleep with him? What just happened between them? He knew she wanted him. Why was she getting cold feet?

"Liv?" Elliot said with question in his voice. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Grabbing her shirt off the floor, Olivia said, "It's not you Elliot. You didn't do anything wrong. I just can't…we can't do this," she said as she made her way out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

Elliot quickly grabbed his jeans off the floor and making an attempt to put them on as he chased Olivia down the stairs. He saw her heading for the front door and his adrenaline kicked in. As she opened the door, Elliot came right up behind her and closed it, leaving his hand on the door and ever so close to Olivia's face. Olivia didn't turn around. She couldn't face him. She was incredibly embarrassed by what had happened upstairs.

"Elliot, please let me go," she whispered.

"No way, Liv. You are not running this time. We're undercover Liv, you can't just leave which works out for me cause now you're stuck here and you get to talk to me instead of running like you always do."

"Screw you Elliot," Olivia said as she knocked his arm out of the way and walked toward the living room.

Elliot followed her into the living room completely confused and a bit hurt by everything that just happened between them. Olivia paced back and forth across the living room until she finally settled herself in front of the big bay window that looked out on the backyard. She stood there, silent and yet her actions over the past fifteen minutes spoke volumes to Elliot.

Elliot walked up behind her placing his hands gently on her shoulders. She didn't pull away but he felt her tense up.

"Liv turn around and look at me. Talk to me, please," he begged.

"There's nothing to talk about Elliot. What happened upstairs and what could have happened was a mistake, we both know it. I'm just the one who had the guts to stop it before it got to out of hand," Olivia said as she broke Elliot's hold on her shoulders walking into the kitchen.

Olivia took a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass of water. She was flushed and her heart was racing.

"A mistake?" Elliot asked. "You think what happened upstairs was a mistake?"

"Yes Elliot a mistake. It was just a kiss but it could have been so much worse had it gone further and you know it," Olivia explained.

Shaking his head in disbelief Elliot said, "No Liv I don't know that it was a mistake. I don't think anything that's ever happened between you and I has been a mistake. Maybe the only mistake is that we never acted on the obvious feelings we have for each other sooner."

"Feelings?" Olivia said laughing.

"Yes Olivia feelings! What the hell is wrong with you? You think I was just making moves on you so I could get laid or something?" Elliot said raising his voice.

"Yes Elliot! That's exactly what I think! We are cooped up in this house, away from everything we know. It was nothing more than the circumstances we've been forced into that made us act like that."

"Wow! Seriously Liv? You make me sound like some horny teenager who just wanted to have sex with you. Where the hell is this coming from? I thought you knew me better than that," Elliot spat back.

"It's coming from knowing you Elliot and it's the truth. You can deny it all you want, won't make it true," Olivia explained.

"If you think I would or could ever just have sex with you and then walk away, you never knew me at all Olivia. My feelings for you are real. I made that clear upstairs. I don't know where this is coming from except for the fact that you love to run Olivia! You run every time you get close to anyone, which is why I'm the longest relationship you've ever had with a man. Things get too close, you run! Luckily for me, you're stuck here and can't run, not this time Olivia!" Elliot recited.

"You can't stop me from leaving!" Olivia exclaimed as she headed again for the front door.

Elliot let out another sigh and followed her again. This time as she was about to open the door, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. Their bodies were now flush. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and got butterflies in her stomach. He put both hands on either side of her head on the door essentially trapping her there.

"Liv," he whispered into her ear. "Don't leave. Don't run away from this, from me," Elliot pleaded.

Letting out a sarcastic chuckle, Olivia said, "This? What is _this_?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know what it all means Liv, but I know what happened upstairs was real. Why are you fighting this?" Elliot asked.

Olivia ducked under Elliot's arm to free herself. He let out a sigh that he let her get away again. She walked into the living room and began to speak.

"None of this is real Elliot!" she said with a raised voice. That kitchen isn't ours Elliot. This living room isn't ours. That baby sleeping upstairs isn't ours! None of this is ours. This is all pretend Elliot! That's what undercover is Elliot. It isn't real!"

"Liv, okay this isn't our real life but do you honestly think my feelings for you aren't real?"

"I don't know Elliot. Honestly, I can't help but wonder if maybe you are just caught up in playing house." Olivia said.

Running his hand down his unshaven face, Elliot walked over to Olivia leaving almost no space between the two of them. He placed his hands on her hips and tilting his head his lips hovering over Olivia's. He was waiting for her to give him some kind of sign that it was okay to proceed or he was waiting for her to slap him. He wasn't sure which. Olivia closed her eyes trying to summon the willpower to walk away from Elliot, but he was so close. He was still shirtless, only wearing his jeans which he never even had a chance to button and she became weak in the knees. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. With everything she had inside her, she wanted to believe everything that Elliot told her. She wanted to believe this was all real, but she was too afraid. She wished she was strong, but when it came to Elliot she could never resist.

Elliot saw her eyes close and took that to mean his next move was okay. With his lips still hovering over hers, Elliot slowly brought his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and passionate. He wanted Olivia to feel what he was feeling. He wanted her to feel the love he was feeling for her at that moment. He didn't want to scare her. He prayed she wouldn't run again. Olivia was helpless when his lips touched hers. She wrapped her arms around his shirtless torso, ran them up his back and settled them around his neck. She pulled his head closer to hers trying desperately to get as much contact as possible. It was then that Elliot broke the kiss. Olivia looked at him confused, wondering if he was trying to mess with her head after everything she had said and done tonight.

Never moving his lips far from Olivia's, Elliot whispered, "Can you tell me that wasn't real? Can you tell me you didn't feel that right down to your core Olivia? If you can tell me you felt nothing, I will go upstairs and we can forget this ever happened."

Olivia stood there stunned. He was putting her on the spot and he knew it. She also knew he didn't care. He was trying to prove a point, and he succeeded. She couldn't deny what she felt when he kissed her. She realized it wasn't just what she felt during the kiss but what she felt from him. She did feel his love. She thought maybe she could lie and tell him it was nothing, but he knows her too well. He would know she was lying, and what would be the point anyway? She did want him. She knew it and he knew it. She was just scared, scared that when this assignment was over that they would be too. She knew in her head that Elliot wasn't a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy but she had this nagging feeling that this was more about their circumstances than about them. Elliot interrupted her thoughts when he spoke again.

"Well, Liv?" Elliot asked. "Nothing to say? Okay, I can take a hint. I'll sleep on the couch tonight," he said as he walked towards the stairs.

"El wait," Olivia whispered.

Elliot turned around to see tears running down Olivia's cheeks. He quickly walked back over to her cupping her face in his hands. He took both of his thumbs wiping away her tears. He kissed her cheek where the tears had fallen and then kissed the other one. He then crashed his lips to hers in a frenzied manner. Olivia's actions also became frenzied. Her hands were all over him. Any inch of his body she could touch, she did. She ran her arms up and down his arms, paying close attention to his forearms. She loved his forearms, they were strong and inviting and she felt safe in them. She backed away slightly, but only so she could really look at him. She took in the sight of his amazing body and sighed. She reached her hands out, running them over his rock hard abs, moving lower to his unbuttoned pants.

"Liv," Elliot groaned as he felt her hand slide into his pants.

"You like that?" she asked in a sexy voice.

"I like everything you do Olivia. Are you sure about this?" Elliot asked as he moved closer again tugging on the hem of her shirt.

Closing her eyes, Olivia said, "I'm sure. I was stupid. I still don't know what all this means Elliot, but I know one thing, I want you. I want you like I've never wanted anyone in my life. I want to feel you love me. Just love me Elliot, even if it's just for tonight."

With that declaration from Olivia, Elliot took her in his arms and picked her up. He carried her upstairs, being extremely careful not to wake Jake. He took Olivia into the bedroom and put her down. He held onto her until he was sure she had her feet under her. They looked at each other with so much want and love. Olivia held out her hands and splayed them across Elliot's body. He closed his eyes and felt his dick twitch and become harder with every touch from Olivia.

"Liv," he moaned closing the gap between them.

He latched his lips onto her neck as she whispered his name and moaned. She brought her hands to the back on his neck pulling his head closer to her neck. Elliot brought his hands to the hem of her shirt and rubbed her abdomen, making her wetter and wetter. She lifted her arms, giving him permission to remove her shirt.

"God, you're beautiful," he said as he stared at her standing there in her bra.

Elliot then moved toward the button on her pants. He kissed her passionately, as he undid the button and slid the pants down her legs. She stepped out of them and he kissed his way back up, starting with her inner things, hovering when he met her dripping we core. She grabbed his head and ran her hands through his hair. He stood up crashing his lips to hers. Olivia decided to return the favor by slowly unzipping Elliot's jeans and pulling them down. He repeated her actions, as he grabbed her head running his hands through her hair. He moaned and jerked a little when he felt Olivia's lips on his dicks. She ran her tongue up and down his hard member and he thought for certain he was going to die of pure pleasure. He pulled her up crashing his lips to hers. He slowly moved her back towards the bed. He placed his arm around her waist and slowly lowered her onto the bed. They were now completely naked, completely vulnerable to the other.

"Liv, I am falling so hard for you. Can I show you what you mean to me?" Elliot asked in a whisper.

"God Elliot. Yes, you can show me. Please. I want you. I need you, right now," she said with a bit of desperation in her voice.

Elliot placed open kisses on her neck, every once in a while darting out his tongue and sucking on her neck. She was moaning in such pleasure, she became afraid she was going to wake Jake up. He moved from her neck to her mouth doing the same thing. He placed quick kisses on her lips, as he stroked her cheek. They never closed their eyes or took them off each other. They were both mesmerized by the feeling of being this close to another person. Not close in physical sense but close emotionally as well. This scared Olivia, but she knew she couldn't run, not from this. It felt too good, too right.

Elliot lined himself up with Olivia's core and slid his dick inside her. Olivia knew he would be big, but nothing prepared her for the feeling she had next. She moaned in pleasure and a slight bit of pain at the same time. The pleasure outweighed the pain on so many levels. Having Elliot inside her was a feeling she could begin to express or even understand at this point. Her head was fuzzy from the intense feeling of pleasure that she couldn't even begin to understand what she was feeling.

Elliot began to thrust in and out of Olivia. She threw her back and begged him for more. He ran his hands up and down her leg finally landing on her right breast. He flicked her nipple relentlessly causing Olivia so much pleasure she started to scream. Elliot quickly covered her mouth with his hand so she wouldn't wake the baby. She knew she needed to calm down but the things Elliot was doing to her, making her feel she was overwhelmed. Elliot then attached his mouth to her breast flicking his tongue over her already hardened nipple. Olivia's hands flew to the back of his head pushing it into her even further. Elliot continued to thrust in and out of Olivia at a relentless pace. Olivia arched her back meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Liv," he moaned into her hair. "God, I love you."

Olivia felt a lone tear run down her cheek at Elliot's words. She believed him. She knew deep inside that the way he was making love to her was so much more than casual sex. It was intense, it was beautiful and she knew she was in way too deep at this point.

"El, you feel so good. Jesus Christ!" she moaned.

Olivia knew she was close, she tried to calm down so this could last longer but when Elliot's hand met her clit and began to flick it, that was her undoing. She never felt anything more intense and erotic in her life.

Elliot felt Olivia clench around him and knew she was close. He continued his assault on her clit sending her over the edge. Her toes curled, she threw her head back and screamed his name.

"Fuck Elliot, so damn good," she muttered.

Olivia's words were Elliot's undoing. A few more thrusts and he pulled out his dick, leaving Olivia feeling slightly empty, and came all over her stomach. Elliot grabbed a towel from the floor so Olivia could clean herself up. He collapsed next to her, both of them panting.

Olivia then jumped out of the bed alarming Elliot. He looked at her confused.

"Liv? You okay?"

"Yeah..yeah..I'm good..that was..that was so amazing," Olivia responded.

"Yeah, that was hot. You are amazing Olivia. Sorry about your stomach. Got carried away and forgot the condom," Elliot said.

Olivia sat up and Elliot followed rubbing her bare back.

Olivia looked into Elliot's blue eyes seeing nothing but love staring back at her and asked, "What now?"

"Despite what you seem to think Olivia, this wasn't just about tonight for me. I meant what I said I've fallen and fallen hard for you. I'm in love with you Olivia," Elliot responded.

**A/N: What will Olivia say in response to Elliot's declaration of love? Can Olivia differentiate her undercover life from her real life? If she can't will it cost her everything she loves?**

**Review? Her or twitter Qgirl25**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! You're all awesome!**

The sun shone through the window early in the morning waking Elliot. He reached for Olivia, but she wasn't there. He sat up and sighed. There was a note on her pillow. At first, he started to panic that she ran back to the city then he realized Olivia would never compromise an undercover assignment no matter what. The only thing Elliot could conclude was that she regretted what happened last night between them and couldn't face him. He unfolded the paper and read the note.

_Dear El,_

_Jake woke up early; you looked peaceful didn't want to wake you. I took him to the park._

_Liv_

It was short and to the point and no mention of the previous night. Elliot decided she just wanted to forget about it and not talk about it. His mood went from slightly sad to extremely pissed off. He jumped out of bed and went to the shower. He decided he would meet them in the park.

Olivia was pushing Jake on the swing when she saw Elliot approach. Her stomach sank. She didn't know if she could face him quite yet. She knew just walking out this morning was not going to win her any points with Elliot, but she got scared.

"Hey," Elliot said as he approached them.

Jake actually waved holding out his arms to Elliot. Elliot took him out of the swing and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, buddy. You having fun with your mom…Olivia?" he asked hoping Olivia didn't hear him almost call her Jake's mommy.

Jake just waved his arms around and smiled at Elliot. Elliot was not surprised that this child seemed to have the ability to melt his heart. He knew he was growing attached to him and could only imagine how attached Olivia was getting, especially after her outburst the night before. Elliot put Jake down in the sandbox and looked up at Olivia.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Hey yourself," she replied.

"I missed you this morning," Elliot said hesitantly not wanting to scare her off.

"Yeah, I know sorry about that Jake woke up and…"

Cutting her off Elliot said, "You know you could have woke me up right?"

"You looked peaceful, like I said in the note," Olivia replied.

"Yeah, the note; thanks for that," he said in his most sarcastic tone as he walked away from Olivia.

"Elliot? Are you mad at me?" Olivia questioned.

"Why would I be mad Olivia? Because you and I made love for the first time last night and I woke up to find you gone? Would you be mad if I were gone this morning?" Elliot said sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Elliot,"

"Save it Liv, seriously I don't wanna hear anything. You left, which speaks volumes as to what last night actually meant to you and I'm fine with that. It was just sex right? No big deal. Sorry if I got carried away with the I love you thing. The sex was hot; I just got caught up in the moment. Look I'm gonna go back to the house, you guys coming?" he asked.

Elliot's words cut through her like a knife, although part of her knew damn well she deserved them. They were together for the first time last night and the first thing she did was run the first chance she had. She knew she fucked up with him. He was being sarcastic and playing it off. She knew that game. He was putting up his defenses. He even apologized for saying he loved her. She couldn't figure out if he was lying when he said it or lying when he said he didn't mean it. She crushed him, that much she knew. Now she needed to figure out how to make it right.

Olivia grabbed Jake and called to Elliot. He turned around to look at her. She was so beautiful he thought to himself. When she had Jake in her arms, he felt like he was falling for her over and over again. It hurt him to say those things to her, but he wanted to give her an out, let her off the hook. She obviously regretted what happened and didn't know how to tell him. He gave her the out she needed; now he just needed to find a way to live with her for the next few months and get over her.

"Hey wait up! We'll go with you," Olivia yelled.

Elliot headed back to Olivia and Jake. He took Jake as Olivia grabbed the diaper bag. They caught each other's eyes for a quick second, but neither of them looked away. Their eyes were trained on each other for what felt like an eternity. Olivia loved looking into his eyes. She recalled last night looking into them and seeing so much love coming from Elliot. She felt so much love coming from him. How could she hurt him like this? Elliot finally looked away starting to walk back toward the house. Olivia threw the diaper bag over her shoulder and ran to catch up to them.

They walked in stride just like they always do when working a case. It's always blown her away how in sync they are. Sadly, right now she's feeling out of sync with everything.

They arrived back at the house, and Olivia said she would start dinner. She put Jake down in the living room, as Elliot sat down on the couch to watch him while he watched some TV. As Olivia stood in the kitchen, her eyes couldn't help but wander to Elliot and Jake in the living room. Elliot was on the floor playing blocks with Jake. Her heart melted and if she didn't know better she would swear a lone tear from her eye. Her heart was so full of love for the two of them she felt completely overwhelmed. She didn't understand why she was having such a hard time telling him how she felt. Now he thought she didn't even care and it was just about sex. She felt like she was just screwing everything up. She just felt like she couldn't trust anything that was happening.

Olivia was startled from her thoughts as she heard Elliot call her name in a whisper. She looked over to see Jake pulling himself up on the coffee table. He let go and stood there wobbling a bit. Elliot had his hand behind him, not touching him, in case he fell backwards. Jake turned toward Olivia and said "Mama," and took two steps before falling on his butt. Olivia immediately ran into the living room and began to cry. Elliot saw the look on her face and he lit up. He saw tears, but he knew Olivia well enough to know they were tears of joy.

"Did you see that?" Olivia asked Elliot. "He took two steps!" She exclaimed.

"I saw…I saw," Elliot responded. He wondered if she was going to mention the fact that Jake called her mama or blow it off like it didn't happen. He knew that moment sent her over the moon. He knew that a child calling her mama was everything she has ever wanted. His heart was full for her and broke for her at the same time. She wasn't this boy's mother, but he knew she loved him as if he were.

Jake, being a determined little guy, once again pulled himself up and this time took three steps towards Elliot before falling into his arms. Elliot hugged him, closing his eyes. Elliot's heart was full also. He felt as if he were watching one of his own children take their first steps. He wondered how many more firsts they would experience with Jake before this assignment was over and when it was over how either of them would ever be the same when they had to walk away from him.

Jake was now making the rounds back and forth to Olivia and Elliot. Every time she was in Olivia's arms, Elliot saw something in here that he had never seen before. He saw contentment, happiness and pure love. He didn't know how she would ever be able to let go. He wondered to himself if he should call Cragen and have him pull her from the case. The thought of her heart breaking at the end of all this was torturing Elliot. He also knew it could end up being more than just heart break, it could destroy her. He loved her. The thought of her hurting killed him. He needed to talk to her about this, he just wasn't sure how to bring the subject up.

Olivia went back to making dinner, as Elliot and Jake continued to play with the blocks with Jake standing up taking a few steps every few minutes. Olivia looked at them and couldn't believe what a big kid Elliot really was. She loved watching them together. She felt like they were a family. She was in the kitchen making dinner while her husband and son played. She felt a pang of something run through her body when she finally let herself realize that Elliot was not her husband and Jake was not her son. It hurt her to think about it. She needed to get her mind off the reality of it all.

"Hey, dinner's ready," Olivia called to Elliot and Jake.

Elliot picked Jake up and said, "Come on buddy. I think I smell spaghetti and if I remember correctly Olivia is not the best cook so this should be interesting."

Olivia smacked Elliot playfully on the shoulder for his comment on her cooking, although he was absolutely right. Elliot put Jake in his high chair and they all sat down. Olivia piled the spaghetti on Elliot's plate, much to his dismay as he was not sure what he was getting into by eating her food. She then cut a bunch of it up and put a plate of it in front of Jake.

Jake immediately picked it up shoving as much in his mouth as he could. Olivia and Elliot both laughed at the little boy. Olivia looked at Elliot and said, "You gonna eat or just stare at it?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm gonna eat it," he replied.

"You look scared," Olivia said. "Look Jake loves it."

Elliot knew there was no way out of it, he needed to at least try the food. He took a bite and swallowed. He then took another one and another one.

"Okay, okay Elliot. You don't have to keep eating, I know it's probably horrible," Olivia said.

"Liv, it's not terrible. It's actually really good," Elliot said as he began to clear his plate.

Elliot polished off two plates of food and Jake finished all of his. Olivia knew it was really not a big deal that they ate her food, but it made her feel so good that her family actually liked what she had made.

Olivia and Elliot did the dishes as Jake sat in his highchair eating some chocolate cake. When they were done with the dishes, they looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. He was covered in spaghetti and chocolate cake. They looked at each other and at the same time they both said, "Bath!"

Elliot removed Jake from the high chair to take him upstairs to the bath as Olivia followed. By the time they arrived at the bathroom, Elliot was also covered in spaghetti and chocolate cake. He handed Jake to Olivia and removed his shirt. Olivia couldn't help but stare as he took his shirt off but quickly looked away when Elliot caught her eyes on him.

Elliot turned on the water for the bath as Olivia undressed Jake. Every time Elliot looked away, Olivia quickly took a look at him. He was standing there in jeans and no shirt and she was quickly losing it. As she tried to maneuver her way around Elliot to get Jake into the tub, they inadvertently touched. She felt it through her entire body, it was just a touch. Their hands grazed each other, nothing special or spectacular to the average person but to Olivia and to Elliot it was so much.

When Jake was finished with his bath, Elliot and Olivia brought him into his room and got him ready for a nap. The morning at the park had certainly taken its toll on the little one. As Olivia put him in the crib, he drifted off to sleep very quickly.

Elliot and Olivia quietly made their way out Jake's room and both headed for their own room. Neither knew that's where the other was going, creating a slightly awkward moment between the two.

"What are you gonna while Jake is sleeping?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, maybe watch some TV or take a nap. What about you?"

"I don't know. Do you wanna maybe talk?" Olivia asked sheepishly.

"Sure, what'd ya wanna talk about?" Elliot asked.

"The weather, of course," Olivia said sarcastically. "Last night! What'd ya think?"

"Honestly, I thought when you weren't here this morning you wanted to forget about it. I gave you an out at the park," Elliot explained.

"I knew what you were doing Elliot. You didn't mean it when you said it was just sex," Olivia said as she walked toward him closing the space between them.

"You think you know me that well?" Elliot whispered.

"After last night, I think I know you a lot better than I did before," she responded coyly.

"Well, I'll give you that," Elliot shot back.

"Look Elliot, truth is I got scared but you already knew that because you know me. I woke up and saw you lying next to me and I freaked out so I ran like I always do. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Last night was amazing and I'm not sorry for any of it," Olivia explained.

"Amazing? Did you mean it was amazing or I was amazing or both?" Elliot asked laughing.

"Both Elliot. You were amazing and what we did was amazing," Olivia responded.

"You think maybe you wanna do it again?" Elliot asked as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist.

"Hmmmm I think I may be able to arrange that," she responded as she ran her hands down his bare chest.

Elliot felt his dick twitch at the thought of sleeping with Olivia again. He knew he was falling hard. He actually was kidding himself. He had already fallen hard, now it was just a matter of how hard he would continue to fall.

Olivia's hands all over his chest were eliciting moans and groans from deep inside Elliot. Olivia knew exactly what she was doing to him and she didn't care. If she could drive him a little insane, all the better she thought. Elliot decided to return the favor by grabbing the hem of her shirt and in one swoop ridding her of it. He immediately went to her back again, this time ridding her of her bra. There they stood chest to chest as he crashed his lips to hers and their bodies met. Flesh on flesh. Elliot ran his hands through her long hair kissing her deep and hard. He then pulled away and stared at her. Her lips were swollen and red. He ran his hand around her neck, down her clavicle then his other hand joined in when they met her breasts. He moved his hands down to the button on her pants and quickly unzipped them pulling them down.

She stood in front of him with nothing on but a pair of black panties and Elliot felt himself grow even harder. He leaned in and kissed her again. His hands were all over her body. Every where he could touch, he did. He moved her panties to the side sliding two fingers into her already dripping wet core. He moved them in and out at what he knew was an agonizingly slow pace. He knew Olivia would be begging for more any minute.

Olivia decided to return the favor by ridding Elliot of his pants. She saw his rock hard dick and immediately grabbed it, beginning to stroke it slowly. She knew he wanted it faster, just as he knew she wanted his fingers in and out of her harder and faster. It was like a competition, they were each waiting for the other to beg for more. Elliot and Olivia were nothing if not stubborn, so each would have to work their magic to make the other give in.

**A/N: Yeah I did leave you hanging. Okay whose gonna give in first and beg for more? Stay tuned!**

**Review here or on twitter Qgirl25 Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews my friends!**

Elliot and Olivia continued to torture each other with their machinations of each other. Elliot continued to push his fingers feverishly in and out of Olivia earning satisfied moans from her every time. He could see her coming unglued and he smiled. He loved what he could do her body, the way he could make her feel. As he soon learned though, turnabout is fair play as she continued to stroke him harder and faster.

"Liv, fuck so good," Elliot moaned.

"Yeah, so good," she whimpered as he continued to push his fingers in and out adding another one.

Elliot latched his mouth onto Olivia's neck working her into a frenzy. She threw her head back wondering how the hell he knew just where to kiss her. Then she realized, there wasn't much Elliot didn't know about her, including exactly how to turn her on.

"Elliot, I'm so close," Olivia groaned. "Take me to bed, please," she begged.

Olivia jumped up wrapping her legs around Elliot's waist. He grabbed her ass and carried her over to the bed. He threw her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. She spread her legs open as far as she could, as she knew she wanted Elliot as deep inside her as was humanly possible. Elliot knew she ready as she was soaking wet from his fingers working their magic on her. He lowered himself onto her lining his rock hard member up with her as he slowly and torturously slid inside her. She gasped as he filled her completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her for a kiss. It was rough, hard and the most turned on either of them had ever been.

Elliot began to move slowly in and out eliciting moans, whimpers and four-letter words from Olivia. He ran his hands up and down her waist every once in a while stopping on her right breast and playing with her already hardened nipple. He then latched his mouth onto it and sucked until Olivia screamed his name.

She moved her hands down his chest feeling every part of him. She stopped her hands when she got to his rock hard abs, circling them with her finger, moving closer and closer to his dick that was already inside her pummeling in and out of her. She leaned her head up to look at where her hand was. Elliot loved the fact that her hand was so close to his dick, so close to her pussy.

"Do you like to watch me move in and out of you?" he whispered.

"Fuck yes," she groaned. "So hot."

"Yeah, it is. You feel so damn good Olivia. I can't get enough of you," Elliot responded.

Elliot's words turned Olivia on even more. She was amazed at the effect she had on his body. She never knew sex like this before. All the sex she had ever experienced was no talking just quick and done. No man had ever paid attention to her body the way Elliot does. No man had ever taken the time to find out what she wanted, what she liked, how to make her feel good but Elliot did. He was so attentive and so careful not to hurt her. He cared more about making her feel good than himself. She loved that about him.

Elliot began to pick up his speed, as Olivia began to meet him thrust for thrust arching her back trying to get even more contact with Elliot.

Elliot completely pulled out confusing Olivia slightly. He readjusted himself on the bed so he was sitting up. His dick was standing straight up and Olivia couldn't help but smirk.

"C'mere," Elliot whispered. "I want you to sit on my dick. I want you to lower yourself straight down onto my dick."

"Fuck," Olivia said as she felt herself becoming wetter.

She moved herself over to Elliot. She got on her knees and hovered over his dick as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her moving from her lips to her neck and back to her lips. She raised herself up, taking his dick in her hand lining it up with her entrance. She felt the tip of his dick slightly graze over her and she shivered from head to toe. She slowly lowered herself down onto Elliot. She was filled with so much pleasure she was sure she might die right then and there.

Elliot's hands flew to her hips as he helped her move up and down on him. She began to move her hips in a circular motion as her eyes fluttered and finally shut. She couldn't sit on her knees any longer, so she placed her legs out in front of herself then hooked them around Elliot's back. Their bodies were flush against each other, their faces touching, their lips grazing each other's as Olivia moved up and down on Elliot.

"Ahhhh fuck, Liv. So good baby," he grunted.

Olivia pushed Elliot onto his back, never letting his dick leave her. She was now on top of him sitting up straight continuing to punish him, in a good way. She held onto his chest as he moved his hands down her neck to her clavicle to her breasts, as he played with them.

Olivia leaned down to kiss Elliot. He took her head in his hands as he moved her head closer to him.

"Keep moving baby, don't stop," he pleaded.

Olivia continued to ride Elliot like he had never been ridden before. She ate up the fact that he begged her not to stop. She could no longer keep her eyes open as much as she loved watching his blue eyes as he moved around inside her. It felt too good, she knew if she continued to look at him, she would cum right there, and she wasn't ready for it to be over yet.

Suddenly, Elliot flipped them over as Olivia began to writhe underneath him. He loved being on top as he watched her cum underneath him. He started pumping hard and fast, almost as if he were trying to set a record to get her to cum. He moved his hand to her clit and starting rubbing his thumb over it in a circular motion. He knew that would be her undoing and he was right.

"Oh fuck Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

"What baby?" Elliot whispered sarcastically. "You like that?"

"Jesus yes, I love it. Feels so damn good. I'm so close," she moaned.

"Mmmmmm yeah, so close," Elliot mumbled.

Elliot continued to slide in and out not letting up on her clit. He felt her begin to clench around him and knew she was close. Her toes began to curl as her body began to stiffen slightly. She grabbed onto Elliot's biceps as she threw her head back on the pillow and screamed his name.

Elliot followed right after spilling his seed deep inside her. He lay on top of her both of them panting. When Elliot finally caught his breath, he rolled off Olivia just looking up at the ceiling. He felt around next to him for her hand, when he found it he intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his mouth kissing it, then laying it across his chest still entangled with his own.

The two of them laid there for about ten minutes not speaking. They held hands, each thinking of the experience they had just had and what it meant to them.

Elliot then sat up burying his hands in his face and sighing. Olivia sat up and began rubbing his bare back questioning what was wrong.

"Nothing, Liv, I'm fine," he said.

"Elliot, don't do that. You're always accusing me of not talking and running and when I know damn well something is bothering you, you shut down on me. Are you sorry about this?" Olivia asked motioning around the bed indicating she wondered if he was sorry they had slept together.

Turning towards her, Elliot said, "God no Liv. I could never be sorry about being with you. You are amazing. This is amazing. I'm in love with you. I know you can't say it right now and that's okay, just know that I'm not sorry and never will be."

"Okay, so talk to me, please," Olivia said moving closer to him.

"Liv we've been avoiding talking about the fact that Jake called you mama. I saw the look on your face when he said it and since then you've said nothing," Elliot explained.

"El please, I can't talk about this right now. Please don't ruin this amazing moment between us by making me," Olivia said practically begging.

"Olivia, I'm not trying to upset you or ruin anything but we need to talk about it whether it's convenient or not and you know it."

Olivia began to move towards the end of the bed but Elliot grabbed her by the arm preventing her from getting out of the bed. He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes at the thought of discussing this. It broke his heart. He wasn't trying to hurt her, and the look on her face only confirmed his deepest fears that she was too attached to Jake at this point.

Elliot saw a lone tear fall from her eye. He took his thumb and swiped it away, as he leaned in and kissed her slowly and passionately. He lowered her back onto the bed continuing to kiss her. She snaked her arms around him, breaking the kiss and just hugging him. She held onto his neck, his body, to him for what felt like dear life. He knew she was avoiding talking about this, but he also knew it had to be dealt with. He broke the hug looking down at her. She looked so vulnerable, he hated what this was doing to her.

Olivia leaned up to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his neck again bringing him closer to her again. He knew that she was trying to distract him.

"Liv, don't," he whispered.

"Don't what? You don't want to make love again?" Olivia questioned.

"Liv, I would make love to you anytime, anywhere but right now we need to talk and you know it," Elliot told her sitting up.

Sighing Olivia said, "Shit I hate that you know me so well."

"Knowing you well has it's perks," Elliot said smiling at her.

"Elliot, if we talk about this then I have to admit none of this is real and I can't admit that yet. If I talk about this then I need to admit that, you, Jake, the house, our life it's not real and fuck I want it to be!"

"Liv, the house may not be ours, and my job and yes Jake is not our son but what we feel here right now that is real. You didn't actually think this was just some fling for me and when the assignment is over we just go back to being partners and friends did you?"

"Yeah, actually I did Elliot," Olivia admitted.

"Wow! I can't say I'm not pretty hurt Liv. I don't profess my love for just anyone you know. Contrary to what you have said I am not caught up in all this and just playing house with you here. My feelings are real. My love is real. I just need you to understand that Jake is not ours and at some point we will have to give him back," Elliot explained.

Pulling away from him, Olivia spat back "I know I have to give him back Elliot! Jesus why are you doing this? Are you trying to hurt me?"

"Trying to hurt you? Seriously Olivia? I would die before I would hurt you and you fuckin know it so cut the shit. I'm trying to make you understand that little boy upstairs is not ours that's all I'm trying to do. I'm trying to make it hurt less when the time comes to end this," Elliot tried to explain.

"Yeah whatever you say Elliot!" Olivia spat.

"You know what Liv screw you! Screw this! If you think I would ever do anything to hurt you purposely, then you never knew me at all!" Elliot screamed as he left the room hurrying down the stairs and out the door.

Olivia quickly went to Jake's room to make sure he was still asleep. She saw him lying there fast asleep as if nothing had happened, closed his door and walked back into her room. She shut the door behind her, leaning against the door she began to cry as she slid down the door to the floor.

She knew Elliot wasn't trying to hurt her yet she felt the need to accuse him of trying to hurt her. She knew better and she deserved everything she just got from him. She stood up, looked in the mirror, wiped her eyes and decided she needed to make things right with Elliot. They just found each other, she knew she would eventually lose Jake, she couldn't risk losing Elliot also.

Olivia went downstairs looking around for Elliot. She did hear him leave the house. A moment of panic came over her wondering if perhaps he had just had enough of all of this and left her altogether, although in her head she knew he wouldn't do that. They were undercover after all. Olivia was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the back door open. She ran to the kitchen that led to the door. Elliot just stood there, looking at her. She did the same.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said the tears starting to roll down her face.

Elliot quickly made his way over to her taking her face in her hands. He wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek.

"Please don't cry," he said as he wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Elliot," Olivia managed to say through her tears. "I'm so sorry. I know you weren't trying to hurt me. It's just…I…just…what we have here…this house, that baby upstairs…you and me I love this life. I don't want to give it up."

"I'm not planning on giving you up Olivia, ever." Elliot said looking into her chocolate orbs still filled with tears.

"Promise?" she questioned.

"I swear to God," Elliot said.

Just as Elliot leaned in to kiss Olivia his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Seth, which made his stomach churn and Olivia's as Elliot told her who it was.

"Hello," Elliot said into the phone.

"Frank, hey it's Seth," Seth said.

"Hey Seth, what's up," Elliot asked watching a panic-stricken Olivia.

Olivia only heard Elliot's end of the conversation which consisted of a bunch of yeses and okays. When Elliot finally got off the phone, she looked at him and she could see right away by looking into his eyes that something was horribly wrong.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Change of plans, Seth wants the money next week. We need to get the money together, get a team here and get ready to arrest him afterward," Elliot explained.

" A week? Elliot no..no..no when we arrest him, it's over and we have to give Jake back and leave here and this will all end!" Olivia said becoming hysterical.

Elliot walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. He was desperately trying to calm her down.

"Olivia, calm down please. We have a week before he wants the money, let's enjoy the time we have with Jake." Elliot said practically begging her.

"I can't do this Elliot! I'm not giving that baby up!" Olivia screamed as she ran upstairs.

Elliot sighed running his hand down his face, making his way up the stairs to Olivia. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review here or on twitter Qgirl25**

**Coming up: how far will Olivia go to keep Jake? Can Elliot make it right if she goes too far?**


End file.
